Memories of Tickling Our Daughter
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: While looking through her family's photo album, Sunset Shimmer's parents remembers all the times they would tickle Sunset Shimmer as a filly and the joy and happiness it would bring. *Author's Notes: Follow up to "An Uneasy Reunion," Requested by CJ316 of and written at Trotcon 2016 in Columbus, OH. Now edited by SuperPinkBrony12.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX media.

"Memories of Tickling My Daughter"

By TwlightSparkle3562

Ever since her daughter, Sunset Shimmer, had returned to Equestria after so many years, Solar Eclipse had nothing but memories flowing through her mind. Memories of what life was like with Sunset before she had disappeared. And to this end, Solar had been looking through the family's old photo album of Sunset as a baby. So many memories were contained in the collection, Sunset's first day home, her first birthday, her first steps, and so many other unforgettable memories.

"Hi honey," Wild Fire greeted as he walked into the house. "How are you feeling, now that Sunset has promised to visit us again?"

"Nostalgic to say the least," sighed Solar Eclipse, setting the photo album down. "Honey, do you remember how much fun we had with Sunset when she was just a foal?"

"Yes, I do dear," Wild Fire nodded, joining his wife on the sofa and looking at pictures. Surprisingly there was a ton of pictures of the loving parents tickling their infant daughter, who seemed as happy as could be. "She always enjoyed being tickled by us, The Tickle Monsters." Wild Fire chuckled

A small pair of smiles came to the faces of Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse, and at that moment, a small memory came up of them doing such a thing.

* * *

"Oh, Sunset," giggled Solar Eclipse as she lifted her baby daughter into the air with her magic. "It's time for a visit from the tickle monster." Solar then grabbed a small feather, and tickled the spot where Sunset was the most vulnerable, the very bottom of her hooves.

Sunset giggled loudly as her mother tickled her senseless. The more she tickled, the more louder Sunset laughed. "Mommy, stop, pwease." she gigled in between breaths.

"A visit from the tickle monster, Sunset?" laughed Wild Fire, as he came into the living room. "How about double the fun?"

"No, don't." Sunset said with fake concern. She just loved being tickled.

Pretty soon, Wild Fire joined in on the fun and the two parents continued to tickle their infant daughter.

The fun lasted, until with an audiable hiss Sunset wet her diaper. "Oopsie." she blushed.

"It's alright, Sunset, accidents happen," Solar Eclipse cooed, booping her daughter on the nose. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up. Then it's time for num-nums."

"Yay num-nums!" Sunset cheered, as her mother scooped her up, and carried her to the changing table in her bedroom.

 _ **Wild Fire smiled. " _Oh Sunset, if only you could stay tiny and adorable forever,_ " he though to himself, before he sighed and a small tear came into his eye. " _You're growing up so fast, it won't be long before you're ready for Magic Kindergarten._**_ "

* * *

As the memory came to an end, both Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse couldn't help but feel a little sentimental. No matter how old Sunset got, she'd always been a sucker for tickle monster sessions.

"If only we could go back in time and have the fun we used to have together,"Solar Eclipse, said sadly. "We need to be a family again, Wild Fire. Now that Sunset has returned and promised us to visit more often."

"We can't force her to visit us, dear," interrupted Wild Fire. "You know that. She's grown up and has her own responsibilites to take care of. But that doesn't mean we can't still maintain a parental relationship with her. If only we hadn't been so focused on our son so much, maybe we could've prevented her from running away and leaving us behind for years.."

Both parents frowned as massivw ways of guilty washed over them. At this moment they were reminded that, once again, focusing on the success of Sunset's older and more successful brother was the biggest mistake they had ever made. It had left a hole in their daughter's heart that had taken years to heal.

Fortunately for both of them, the day was soon coming that Sunset was going to return from the world beyond the magic mirror. And they knew they needed to focus on her for once, not her brother.

"Well, at least we can start over when Sunset visits us," Solar Eclipse smiled. "If last time was any indication of the future, we might as well prepare for it now." The two parents then giggled to themselves as they prepared to welcome back their tickle monster alter egos from Sunset's youth. So who cared if their daughter was all grown up now? They could still have some tickle monster fun.

* * *

 _ **A few days later, Sunset went through the portal and once again found herself back in Equestria. " _It's so good to be home again,_ " she thought to herself. " _I bet Mom and Dad really miss me. I should speak to Princess Celestia about whether it's possible to enchant my journal, so I can send letters to other ponies and not just Princess Twilight._**_ "

 _ **Sunset then came up to the door of her former home and closed her eyes, knowing that this would be the first time in a long time that she even set foot in the place she spent her youth in. So many memories were contained in this place, even if a majority of her childhood had been under Celestia's wing. " _Well, no time like the present._**_ " she thought. Sunset then knocked on the door and braced herself for what was to come. But the door didn't even open.

 _ **"What's going on here?" wondered Sunset. "Why aren't they answering the door right away? Something's got to be up."Sunset continued to knock on the door for a few more minutes, but there was still no reply. She reluctantly realized that her parents were probably not at home. " _They're probably out grocery shopping or something, I guess I'll have to come back later,_ " then she sighed. " _Maybe Princess Celestia will be available for a visit._**_ " But before she could even turn around to leave, the door suddenly opened all on its own.

"Huh? Wonder what's going on here?" she asked herself, stepping into the confines of her parents' home. For a while, things were quiet and unusually spooky. "Mom? Dad? Where are you, guys?" Sunset called, trying not to show how scared she was.

But Sunset's calls were only met with silence, as she made her way deeper and deeper into her parents's house. The lights were off, but with a little illumination spell from her horn, Sunset had no trouble finding her way around. Finally, she came up to the stairs that led to her parents bedroom, and her old bedroom that had not changed even the slightest since it was last used.

Then, out of the blue, came a pair of shrieks. "TICKLE MONSTERS!"

The shades were quickly pulled up with magic, and both Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse jumped out of the fading darkness! After pinning Sunset down to the ground, they proceeded to tickle their daughter wildly, using their hooves, feathers, and even the occasional raspberry assault.

Knowing that it was indeed her parents, Sunset laughed and laughed quite loudly, kicking her legs as the unending barrage continued. When the tickling eventually subsided, all Sunset could do was smile. "When did you two decide to bring that back?" she asked her parents. "I haven't seen you do that since…since…way back when. Back when I was just a little pony."

"Remember all the times that we enjoyed tickling you, Sunset?" asked Solar Eclipse. "We wanted to do something fun with you after all these years, sweetheart. All we want is to start over again, and nothing more. We figured a visit from the tickle monsters was the best way to go about it."

After a few moments, Sunset got to her hooves and brushed herself off. "Oh thank you, thank you both SO much!" she happily exclaimed, embracing her parents in a full body hug. When the hug ended her parents led her into the family room, and they all sat down on the sofa together.

Sunset couldn't believe that something from her fillyhood had been brought back, especially since it reminded her of all the good times she used to have, before she went down her dark path. "Some thing's just never change, huh?" remarked Sunset, happily. "I remember when we used to do that all the time, especially when I was still in diapers."

"Yes, you would always want to be tickled by us, Sunset," Solar Eclipse fondly. "I guess deciding to visit us on occasion was nothing short of a good thing on your part. But can you please let us tickle you whenever you visit? We want a chance to start over as parents."

"Sure, we never get to do this in the other world," Sunset lauged, and once again her parents went on their tickling rampage. "I love you, guys!" she told them in between giggles.

 _ **"We love you, too, Sunset!" they replied as they continued their tickling assault. "And always will!"**_


End file.
